


The Scent of a Man

by PattRose



Series: The Scent Series [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Angst, Bottom Jim, Infidelity, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Top Blair, evil carolyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Carolyn are having troubles and on the brink of separating when they get invited to a New Year’s Eve Party at Simon’s house.  Simon is trying to play match maker with someone he knows that tutors Daryl.<br/>Warnings: AU,Unfaithful Jim, language, evil Carolyn and angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of a Man

The Scent of a Man  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim and Carolyn are having troubles and on the brink of separating when they get invited to a New Year’s Eve Party at Simon’s house. Simon is trying to play match maker with someone he knows that tutors Daryl.  
Warnings: AU,Unfaithful Jim, language, evil Carolyn and angst  
Rating: Mature  
Genre: Slash with talk of Het  
Word Count: 4187

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/thescentofaman_zpsa3ad8497.jpg.html)

Jim Ellison was having a harder time staying in control of himself around men. He seemed to love their scent. Not just a certain man, but men in general. And this would be fine exact for the fact that he was married to Carolyn Plummer. She had tried to make love with Jim for five days in a row. Jim knew she wanted a child and he was afraid that was part of the problem. If Jim couldn’t control himself, how would he control a child? He couldn’t even take care of his own problems, let alone one from a child. No, Carolyn wasn’t going to get any sex and if Jim had his way, they would be divorced within a month.

“Jimmy, guess what?”

“What?” He asked, not really caring one way or the other. Yes, this marriage had gone sour a long time ago. Jim wasn’t even sure he liked her anymore. 

“Simon is having a New Year’s Eve party and we’re invited. We’re going. I’m tired of your excuses. We’re going and we’re going to have fun. Understood?” Carolyn asked. 

“Fine, Caro. You know I don’t like get-togethers because I can’t stand the scents of everyone’s cologne and perfume. But if you want to go and let me be miserable, so be it.”

“Oh, you are such a whiner, Jimmy. You’ll do fine and I refuse to spend another holiday alone,” Carolyn said almost stomping her foot. 

“When is the party?” Jim asked. 

“When do you think, Jimmy? It’s a New Year’s Eve party. I think it’s a safe bet to say it’s on the eve of New Year’s.”

Jim never wanted to smack Carolyn as much as he did that night. She was getting bitchier as time went on. _Yes, it’s time to cut the marriage cord._ He just needed to see a lawyer and get it over with.

*

**December 28**

It was two days before the New Year’s Eve Party and Jim finally had all the paper work done for the divorce. When he got home that night he handed Carolyn the manila envelope and said, “I’m sorry, Carolyn, but I had to do something to change my life.”

Carolyn looked confused and opened the envelope and pulled out the papers. “Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me, Jimmy?”

“You wouldn’t think you’d be that surprised, Carolyn. We haven’t been a couple in a year.”

“It’s not my fault that you can’t get it up anymore, Jimmy. So, because of this you divorce me? And right before a party that I told everyone we were going to?”

“Like I said, I’m sorry. But there is little to do about the party,” Jim said. 

Carolyn thought a moment and said, “You’re going to the party with me or I won’t sign the papers. You have to make nice on New Year’s Eve and pretend you still like me, at least.”

“Why? Why would you want me at the party? We don’t do anything together any more. Why would you care?” Jim wondered. 

“Jimmy, I’ll sign your papers right after the party. But we have to go together. I don’t want to be embarrassed on that night. I mean it, I’ll make trouble for you if you don’t do as I ask.”

“Whatever, Carolyn.”

Carolyn smiled at her victory and knew she’d talk him out of this nonsense once the party was over. 

**New Year’s Eve**

Jim and Carolyn showed up to Simon’s house in Jim’s SUV and separated as soon as they got there. All the more reason that Jim wondered why she wanted to be with him. 

“Hey Jim, I want you to meet Daryl’s tutor from the university. His name is Blair Sandburg. He’s such a nice kid. You’ll like him, too.” Simon directed Jim out to the back yard and found Daryl and Blair lurking on the patio. 

“Blair, I wanted you to meet a good friend of mine and Daryl’s. His name is Jim Ellison. Jim, this is Blair.”

Jim stuck his hand out and felt the jolt go through him as soon as he touched Blair’s hand. Jim had no idea what that was, but he also could smell Blair’s need. This made Jim smile. Blair was gorgeous and had a very good voice. When he talked, Jim actually listened. 

Daryl said, “Dad, let’s go inside and get some food.”

“Good idea, Daryl. You two enjoy each other’s company,” Simon insisted. 

Blair smiled when the left and when he did, it lit up the entire backyard. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration but Jim really liked his smile. 

“Are they trying to put us together?” Blair asked. 

“I would guess, yes. There is something I have to tell you. I just served my divorce papers to my wife two nights ago and she’s signing them after the party. She wanted to keep appearances up with the two of us being at the party together. And yet, do you see her with me? I think not…”

“That’s too bad, so this isn’t a good time to ask you out on a date,” Blair almost whispered. 

“Actually, tonight would be a perfect night to ask me. I’ve been alone for months. My wife didn’t even like me, Blair. And in her defense, it’s not her fault that I like the scent of a man more than a woman.”

“In that case, how would you like to go to dinner Friday night? That gives you time to settle things with your ex-wife.”

Jim smiled. “That would be perfect. Thank you. Are we going out, going to your place or what?”

“I thought I might meet you at Claim Jumper. I love their steaks. Does this sound okay to you?” Blair asked. 

Jim moved closer to Blair and leaned down and kissed him. Softly and quickly, but it was enough to get them both interested. 

“All right, enough. You’re getting my motor running way too fast. I wish we could go make out in the car or something.” Blair felt like a teenager once again. 

“What about the garage?” Jim asked, seriously. 

“You’re still a married man.”

“Only for a short time and I will take care of that quickly. I’m not talking let’s fuck in the garage, I just meant let’s kiss and hug in the garage. We can pretend it’s midnight.”

Blair let out a bark of laughter. “You talked me into it, big guy. And I do mean, big guy,” Blair said wiggling his eyebrows up and down. 

They walked into the garage and shut the door. Jim at least had the sense to lock the door. They were all over each other within moments. Both men were breathing heavily and kissing like they were on fire. 

Blair was ready to come in his pants. And they had only been out there for ten minutes.

“Can I blow you, Blair?” Jim whispered. 

“Fuck yeah…” Blair just melted as Jim went to his knees and undid Blair’s jeans and belt and pulled his pants down. Jim took Blair’s cock into his mouth and realized what a feat that was. Blair was very well endowed. Jim found himself day dreaming about Blair fucking him and Jim had never dreamed about anyone fucking him. Jim was always the fucker. 

Blair took a hold of Jim’s head and started pushing his cock in as far as it would go and thrusting as fast as he could. Then he shot his come down Jim’s warm, inviting throat.

Jim licked him off and put him back in his pants and did the zipper up, closed the buckle on the belt and stood back up again, smiling the entire time. 

“Wow, you’re really good at that, Jim.”

“Thank you,” Jim answered, smiling some more. 

“Lean back and prepare to be blown, Jim.”

Jim did exactly that. Gone were the thoughts of them being in Simon’s garage. Instead they were replaced with ones of deep need, want and desire. Jim was only aware of sounds and smells from Blair. He had ceased listening to anyone outside the door. 

By the time Blair had Jim’s pants down around his ankles, Jim was just about ready to pop. Blair took Jim in his mouth and began to suck and chew at the same time. Then he started humming to step up the pace a little bit. Jim was only good for about five thrusts and came down Blair’s throat. 

Blair did the same thing as Jim. Licked Jim off before he put him back into his pants. When Blair stood up, he was smiling, too.

“Wow, I wonder what other people do when they meet for the first time,” Blair said, snickering softly. 

“I’m not usually such a slut, Blair. Here is my card,” Jim took out one of his business cards and handed it to Blair. “Call me as soon as we have a date planned.”

Blair looked at it and laughed. “Should have known you’d be a cop. My mom hates cops with a passion. But, I have a feeling she would like you.”

“I have something else to tell you,” Jim mentioned. 

“What?” Blair asked. 

“I have some trouble with my senses, so sometimes I seem a little odd and flakey, but seriously it’s just my senses.”

“How many of your senses are odd?” Blair wondered, interested beyond belief. 

“All five and I’ve been to numerous doctors and they all said it’s mental.”

Blair pulled Jim for a kiss. When they were done, Blair asked, “Now, what did I have besides you, tonight?”

“You had shrimp with garlic sauce, deviled eggs and chocolate. I taste them all in your mouth. And you had some beer, I would guess Miller?”

“Jesus, you my friend are a Sentinel. Let me tell you all about them.” Blair proceeded to tell Jim all about what he was and finally finished and said, “Isn’t that better than seeing a shrink?”

“So, I can’t get rid of it?” Jim asked. 

“Why would you ever want to? You’re a human crime lab and special cop all rolled into one. You’ll learn to control it and no one will be a better cop than you.”

“Oh shit…” Jim stood very still and quiet. 

Blair could hear why he said, “Oh shit…” 

“Jimmy, where are you? Simon said you were out here. Get the fuck back in the house,” Carolyn yelled and stormed back into the house. 

“What a charmer,” Blair teased. 

“I better get back in there,” Jim said. 

“Oh, I don’t want you kissing her tonight. It would ruin things in my mind, you know?”

“Blair, it’s almost midnight, she’ll want to kiss me.”

“I’m guess you weren’t serious about me.” Blair started to walk out of the garage and Carolyn was standing on the patio glaring at him. 

“So, you’re what has my husband’s attention these days. How perfect. He’s a fag. Now, I know why I couldn’t make him happy. I hope the two of you will be very happy, but I’m taking him to the cleaners when I draw up the divorce papers.”

Jim walked out of the garage and said, “So, draw them, Carolyn. I just want it to be over. I don’t love you and you don’t love me.”

“How long have you been fucking this boy toy, Jimmy?”

Blair shouted, “Excuse me? Boy toy? We just met tonight and we were talking. He didn’t fuck me.”

“I find that easier to believe because he can’t get it up anymore. Maybe you should really think about a life with Jimmy Ellison.”

Jim turned beet red and said, “Carolyn, you always knew I was bi. So, don’t act all hurt and betrayed. The only reason you wanted to fuck at all was for a child.”

“I never got anything else from you, Jimmy. You were a horrible husband. I thought the least you could do was give me a child. But it’s typical, Jimmy Ellison. Selfish to the very end.”

“Oh fuck you, Carolyn.”

“You couldn’t if you wanted to. Did you tell the boy toy that you have trouble with that?” 

“Go see your lawyer this week and see if he can get anything more out of me.” Jim just stood there looking lost. 

“Oh, I’m taking the loft.”

“You’re not getting the loft, Carolyn. You don’t even like the loft.”

“Doesn’t matter, that’s what I want. And I’m going to get money from you, too. You’re an asshole, Jimmy and you deserve everything you get. Don’t think I won’t tell the lawyer everything. Oh, and I’m telling your dad tomorrow, too.”

Carolyn stormed off leaving a quiet Jim in her wake. 

“Do you have anywhere to stay until you find a place to live, Jim?” 

“No, no where at all. I never thought about losing my home. Jesus, she’s a bitch.”

“I can sort of understand the anger issue. Women don’t like being replaced by a man. It’s as simple as that. I have a two bedroom bungalow I wouldn’t mind sharing with you.”

“Where do you live?” Jim asked. 

“Do you know where Cascade Park is? Well, it’s two blocks away from there. What sized bed do you have?” 

“A king, why?”

“I’m not sure a king bed would fit into the bedroom. We could run by tonight and measure to see. That way you could see my place and decide if you want to move in or not. You would have your own bathroom, though. It’s a two bedroom, two bathroom house.”

“I think I might like living with you. You’re fun to have around,” Jim kidded. 

“I bet you say that to all the sluts you know.”

“Hey, we’re not sluts, Blair, we were just horny.”

“Actually, I guess I’m your boy toy,” Blair kidded. 

“That you are, Blair.”

“We could go pick up some things at your house tonight. Would you like to go and do that?” Blair asked. 

“Sounds like a plan. I’m not even going in Simon’s house. I’m just going to my SUV and leaving. Do you have your car here?” 

Blair smiled. “Yes, I’ll follow you over and help you pack. That way you can get out of there quickly. Maybe even before Carolyn gets back.”

“I’m just taking the bed with me, if it doesn’t fit, I’ll sell it.”

“We’ll make it fit, Jim. I’m sorry you’re losing your home, but mine is comfy. Not fancy, just comfy.”

Jim looked suddenly sad. “She normally wouldn’t have taken my house. She’s usually not that big of a bitch, but she saw us together and freaked out. It’s mostly my fault.”

“Don’t take all the blame yourself. She’s partly to blame, too. And now you can be free to start your new life all over again. It’s going to work out, Jim. And I hope that you’ll allow me to still date you once we live in the same house.”

“I would love to date you, but let’s wait until I’m legally divorced. Thanks for offering me a place to live,” Jim confessed.

*

They got to Jim’s loft and began to pack up his things to move. Carolyn came home while he was packing and she said to Blair, “Get out of my house.”

“I’m helping him pack so that you can have the loft to yourself like you want to.”

“Fuck you. If it wasn’t for you, we would be trying to work our marriage out again. You have no idea how much we were in love. Jimmy, tell him to get out so I can talk to you.”

“There’s nothing left to say, Carolyn. Let’s just get this over with so we both can move on.”

“Jimmy, please. I want to talk to you.”

“So, talk, already… Blair can start packing my clothes.”

“I’d really like to talk to you alone,” she pleaded. 

“No, Carolyn, it’s over and done with. There is nothing to work out. There is nothing to save. You’ve been very cruel for the last two months and I don’t need that in my life at all. You’ll be better with someone that appreciates you for you. We just clashed.”

“We didn’t clash until this boy toy came into your life. Admit it, it’s him that’s causing you to act the way you are.”

“I just met him, Carolyn, he has nothing to do with what is going on. I’ve fallen out of love with you and let’s leave it at that,” Jim explained. 

“You’re going to be left with nothing, Jimmy. No home, no vehicle, no anything. You’ll be sorry you ever met me.”

Jim shook his head and Blair tried to stop him from saying it but was too late. “Carolyn, I’m already sorry I met you. It was the sorriest day of my life. Now, I’m getting my things and leaving.”

“Take your fucking clothes and that’s it. Everything else is mine, you lousy fuck,” she shouted. 

Jim took clothes and got them all together and said, “I’m ready, Blair.”

“Surely, you’re not giving her everything in the loft,” Blair questioned. 

“Yes, I am. I want to be rid of her and her things. It’ll work easier this way. I don’t want any reminders of our sucky life together,” Jim said quite loudly. 

“You think it was sucky being with me? Boy, do you need to think about your life, Jimmy. You’ve been a horrible husband and would have made a horrible father. So, good riddance.”

Blair had a ton of clothes in his arms and Jim did too. They both walked out the door and Jim didn’t even say goodbye. He figured it would be better without another scene. Blair looked over at him and said, “Let’s put everything in my car. Until you get your own vehicle, you’re stuck driving with me.”

“I’ve got to buy a vehicle tomorrow.”

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/jimblair2_zps09d37da3.jpg.html)

“Tomorrow is New Year’s, Jim. So, you’ll put up with me driving for a few days. Would you feel better if I let you drive?” Blair offered.

“No, I’m fine. I’ll get a vehicle as soon as the car place opens on Wednesday. I just hope she won’t go after that, too.”

“New idea, Jim. You’ll pick out the vehicle and put it in my name until the divorce is settled. Then you can have it changed to your name. How does that sound?”

“You would do that for me?” Jim asked. 

“Of course I would. I mean, you’re moving into my bungalow, man. I trust you. Not to mention, I really like you.”

“Thanks, Blair. I would have had to go to my dad’s house and once he hears about me being with a guy he would toss my ass out.”

“First of all, he might not. Secondly, you’re a grown man, you would have found an apartment or something. Don’t talk down about yourself. Now let’s get all this over to my bungalow and get you moved in.”

They drove across town and sure enough, he did live near the park. Jim liked that it was close to his station house. _This might just work out all right._

Once they got all Jim’s things hung up and put away in the spare room, Blair said, “You can sleep with me or we can get you a bed in a few days for the spare room. It’s totally up to you. I happen to like being with you, so I don’t mind sharing.”

“I don’t mind sharing either. In fact, I wouldn’t mind sharing right now,” Jim said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. 

“I need to set down a few rules first. Okay?”

“Sure, Blair, shoot.”

“I need to know if we’re going to be exclusive, because if we’re not, I’m not sharing a room. I need to know where I belong in your life. Then I need to know if you’re seeing anyone else right now.”

“No, I’m not seeing anyone. You’re the first man I’ve been with in about four years. And yes, I like exclusive, because I’m very loyal. I know you wonder about that with what happened tonight. But, we’re been done with for so long and I was so lonely. I just want you to know, I would never do that to you. I would just tell you I was leaving.”

“Good, glad to hear it. And I agree about your wife. That’s been over for years. She wouldn’t have hurt you so much tonight if she didn’t dislike you so much.”

“Can we talk about her some other time? I’d like to go to bed and have some good dreams for a change. And maybe a good time at the same time.” Jim was pushing Blair towards the bedroom. 

“You’re a top aren’t you? Shit, I always end up with a top,” Blair said, regretting it as soon as it came out of his mouth. 

“Yeah, I am a top, but tonight you can top. I trust you that much, Blair.”

“Really?” Now, Blair was pushing Jim into the bedroom. All that could be heard was laughing and stripping sounds. Blair was going to make Jim’s first time memorable. And he did just that.

*

On New Year’s Day, Jim woke up sore in places he had never been sore in and remembered that Blair had his wicked way with him last night. Twice. Jim smiled thinking about it. Blair was so happy fucking him that it made Jim happy. Jim smelled bacon, eggs and strong coffee. He got out of bed so that he could pee and join Blair.

After he washed his hands he walked into the dining room, still naked and said, “Good morning, Chief.”

Blair’s face lit up when he saw a naked lover walk into the room. _God, he looks good naked or dressed._

“I was wrong about car places being closed, Jim. There is one right down the street that is having a first day of the year sale. I don’t know what kind of cars they have, but we could look if you wanted to.”

“Are you going to feed me or just let me smell breakfast?” Jim said, laughing. 

“Shit, I’m not good at sharing my place with anyone. You’re the first. Sit down and I’ll get you a plate. How do you take your coffee?”

Jim smiled at Blair and this made Blair instantly hard. “I like my coffee, black.”

“Sit…”

Jim sat down, carefully, and waited liking the attention that was bestowed on him. It had been a long time since anyone cared about him. This was nice. 

Blair put a plate in front of him and said, “Get the sad look off your face. If you’re off today, we’re going to the park and car shopping.”

“I’m off for two days so we’ll just have to find things to do, I guess,” Jim teased. 

“You’re a very sexy man, Jim Ellison.”

“So are you, Blair Sandburg.”

Once breakfast was done, dishes put away and showered, they left for the car lot. They walked so they wouldn’t need to drive two cars afterwards. As soon as they walked up, Jim said, “I already see what I want, Chief.”

“That’s the second time you’ve called me that. Why do you call me that?”

“You mean, Chief? Chief of all things. You’re going to be the keeper of my heart and soul, so I thought you would like a good nickname.”

“Oh, I like it when you sweet talk me. And I’ll call you, Jim.”

Even Jim laughed at that and said, “Come on, it’s a “69” Chevy truck.”

“That’s what you’re going to buy?” Blair asked. 

“You better believe it. Well, unless something’s wrong with it.”

Jim took it for a test drive and paid cash for it, putting it in Blair’s name for the time being. It ran really well and Jim knew the only reason it was still there was because it wasn’t pretty. But, Jim could tell it could be.

Once that was done, they got into the truck and Jim asked, “Where to, Chief?”

“We’re going to the park so we can talk about your Sentinel senses. Then we’ll run a few tests so I can gage how good you are at being a Sentinel.”

“Oh goody, tests,” Jim replied.  
“It’ll be fun, Jim. I promise and when we get home you can tell me exactly how it feels to make love to me, with your senses fully open.”

“Now, that sounds good. I like this living together stuff, Blair.”

“Good. Now, off to the park and then home, James.”

Both men laughed all the way to the park. 

The end (I think)


End file.
